1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging port locking device for charging a battery installed in a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H09-161884 discloses a technology related to charging port locking devices. The abovementioned publication discloses a charging connector for connecting a charging port of an electric vehicle and a charging station constituting a power supply device, allowing the charging port and the charging connector to be connected in order to perform charging.